Arc 2 - The Renewal
by skiadrum96
Summary: After an event known as 'The Renewal', a young mage known as Green has lost some of his darkest memories so that he begin his life a new, but first he must take a detour only too find a young boy named Red. What lies in the future for these two young boys? (In case you were wondering, there is no Arc 1 yet). 'Fairy Tail Universe' RedxGreen Originalshipping I'M TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES
1. Something Missing?

**This is my second attempt at writing this, the first time it was all over the place *sigh*. Anyways i hope you like it.**

* * *

_Green Oak and Blue Clooney, I give you a renewal, may the sins of your previous endeavours be forgotten, so that you can continue your lives without knowing the sadness of the past._

* * *

Green POV

'I wonder where Blue is now, it's funny this is the longest time we've ever been apart since we first met back home. He sighed. I miss home, I doubt I'll ever get to see the Earth again.'

The 10 year old Brunet mage walked slowly through the snow, guided only by the vague words he can hardly remember given to him by the Goddess Arceus.

* * *

Flashback

_Green, I guide you along a path to something you never had back on your home world; as soon as you find it you will know of what I speak…_

Where must I go?

_Follow the old desert road, to the official place that has secretly been controlled by evil, there you will find that missing something, and your life will truly begin a new, with a future bright and happy…_

Do I really deserve that after all my sins?

_Your sins are on mine and Ra's shoulders, please if something ever triggers you to remember your sins, remember that, and don't dwell on the past. _

_Also, one last matter before we continue; close in the future you will find yourself in a place with new Nakama, talk to their leader and give him the code 'Lumen Histoire', he will know what it means and it will ensure your future safety, I know my daughter did good on Earth-Land._

* * *

'Following her continuous riddles, the only 'old desert road' I know of is the one in Isvan, the one that leads past the Bureau of Magical Development, and I know that that Oracion Seis geyser is the one secretly behind it and in charge, so for once her riddles actually make sense.'

'But what still confuses me is the thing I will find, I had a great life back home, and in some respects I'm happier already, to start I finally got my natural hair colour back, I was really getting sick of black hair, and a year ago that's something I'd never thought I'd say.'

'And also what could I possibly find at the bureau, it's a place frankly I don't want to go to at all, but the idea of this thing I'm going to find, won't get out of my head, probably Arceus' doing, to make sure I do do it (lol, do-do, I really am a 10 yr old again, and still hanging onto the earth slang), anyway I'm digressing to myself, and I'm almost there now, the butterflies are killing me.'

* * *

In the distance an ominous red glow can be seen over the top of the hill, the Brunet sees this and runs to the top to see what is causing it. His eyes widen.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?" Green shouted at the sight of the Bureau burning down.

In the distance he sees a small shadow of a child walking away. "Ultear…" he whispers to himself; "the future is looking more complex every second" Green sighs.

'Maybe this is what Arceus was talking about, I get to witness some of the bad stuff in the world get destroyed, but then again that doesn't explain the whole 'didn't have on earth' thing, maybe if I have a look arou-'

*THUD* *CRASH*

"oww" green said dizzily to himself "I'm seeing stars; …_'all the lights in the sky are stars…'_. What was that anyway"; Green attempted to sit up but couldn't, he now only just realised an unusual weight on top of him and noticed something soft and black burrowed into his neck, and at that moment he realised it was a kid.

"Urrmm, hi" the Brunet said confused.

* * *

Red POV

"Run, Run, before they catch me, if they catch me, I won't let them, they turned me into a-, a monster, I'll NEVER forgive them, I'LL KILL THEM ALL." A Raven haired boy vowed to himself as he finally reached the outside of the burning structure.

He ran through some bushes as he began to cry.

'I'm a monster, how can I live like this, I'm not even human anymore, they turned me into a de-'

*THUD* *CRASH*

'Huh? What's going on?' the Raven thought to himself.

Warm? Soft? I don't know where I am or what this is, but I don't want to move, I don't know why. Actually I do, for once in I don't know how long, I feel…safe. The Raven continued to cry as he refused to move from the spot he was in.

* * *

Normal POV

"Urrmm, Hi"

The Raven haired boy noticed the words coming from another person, he immediately realised where he was and stopped allowing himself to cry. 'I'm on top of someone' he thought shocked and confused. On impulse he wiped the tears from his eyes and jumped up off the Brunet he saw lying dizzily on the floor looking at him.

The Raven scowled at him, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" the Brunet replied in a calm and friendly tone as he picked himself up off the ground.

"It's none of your business, someone like you wouldn't understand!" The Raven shot back angrily.

"I know what they were really doing here, you were a test subject weren't you" the Brunet said as if ashamed of the knowledge.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" the Raven shouted at the Brunet as he turned his body away from him.

"Okay, Okay, don't worry it looks like the bastards are dead now anyway" the Brunet spoke as he put an annoyed emphasis on the 'bastards'.

The Raven looked back at the Brunet confused as to why the annoyed tone.

"Anyway point is, you should be safe now" the Brunet smiled at the Raven.

The Raven turned away as he blushed at the Brunet's sincere smile; he pondered to himself as to why he still felt safe with the person in front of him, and even blushed at his smile.

"I'm Green by the way, at least that's what everybody calls me; what's your name kid?" The Brunet asked the Raven friendly and calmly.

The Raven flinched at being called a kid by someone of the same age; "hey, don't call me a kid in such a condescending way even though you're a kid too!" the Raven complained.

"Oh, sorry I'm still not used the renewal" the Brunet said apologetically while chuckling.

"The wha-, never mind" the Raven spoke to himself.

"Anyway, we best get out of here before anyone shows up" the Brunet gestured for the Raven to follow, and the Raven complied.

"Red"

"Huh?"

"My name; that's what everyone used to call me" the Raven explained.

"Oh well then it that case, it's nice to meet you Red" the Brunet said smiling again at the Raven.

Red blushed, but gave a small sincere smile back "It's nice to meet you too Green".

This time Green could feel himself blushing slightly as he thought too himself, 'I think he maybe the something Arceus was talking about I was missing, and I have a feeling if we stay together (which will probably happen because I'm not going to let him wander off on his own, especially with whatever the bureau did to him), that we could become friends; and maybe that's what Arceus meant, my first true Earthlandian friend.

* * *

**If this was somebody elses fic i would be shipping already, but this is my fic and i still ship it already *flails*. Thanks for readying, new chapter should be out soon...hopefully.**

**Also, i presume you've realised, that at least one or two things have happened prior to where i've started this story, its just that i know if i started from the very beginning, it might be kinda boring so, im putting this 'arc' (as i've dubbed it) out first.**


	2. He Lost It!

**Woop, new chapter, finally lol :P**

**So its gonna be kinda like this, having no scheduled new chapter time, im also kinda a massive procrastinator and also half A-Levels to so, bleh.**

**Also in this story im also gonna warn that theres gonna be a lot of stuff from other places other than Fairy Tail and Pokemon, i kinda plan on taking some stuff from Kingdom Hearts, and other places so ill mention when i do this in the future.**

**Thanks for Reading ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR POKEMON, sorry :(**

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey daydreamer, watch where you're going" the raven warned the brunet.

Before Green could react, he found himself walking 3 inches away from a large tree trunk.

*THUD* "oww" the brunette complained as Red chuckled. "This happens to me way to often".

"Yeah you do seem a bit dopey" the raven commented as he gave out a proud smirk.

"Oh, yeah well don't seem so perfect yourself, stress-head" the brunette retorted.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE, I CANT CONTROL MY ANGER, BUT YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO AVOID WALKING INTO TREES" Red snapped back angrily, gritting his teeth.

Green Flinched, "Jeez, I'm sorry ok", he apologised as Red continued to growl at him.

"I should think so", Red spoke in victory.

"Besides I've got a much more original nickname to tease you with" Green smirked.

"Don't you dare, I will hurt your face" Red warned.

"I'm so scared." Green said back in a monotone and sarcastic voice, while glaring at Red.

"You probably should be" he said quietly as he looked down at the ground.

Both boys stopped, Green looked at Red with concern, wondering what was bothering him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Green said with genuine concern in his voice, which caused Red to look back up and at Green, with surprise to hear someone care about his wellbeing.

Red looked back down. "Nah, besides like I said you wouldn't understand even if you did know about that place, and you couldn't help me anyway".

Green put his hand on Red's shoulder causing the Raven to look back up again this time right into the Brunet's emerald eyes, and Green saw the Raven's crimson eyes. Green gave Red another genuine smile, causing Red to blush, "Okay, if that what you want, but just because you think I can't help you doesn't mean I can't try, besides the first step I think will be simple" Red surprised again about the genuine concern and friendship that the brunet was offering, couldn't help but smile and feel happy.

"Step one complete" Green said out of nowhere, snapping Red back to reality as he put his hand back down.

"What do you mean?, how've you achieved this first step?" Red questioned Green.

Green smirked again, "you're happy."

Red, refusing to let Green have the satisfaction about being right turned away and pouted, "no I'm not, it's gonna take more than that".

"Sure" Green retorted in a tone letting Red know that he knew he was lying and too proud to let Green know he won so easily.

Red growled quietly "whatever let's just keep going" as he began walking again.

"Sure" Green said again this time in an agreeing tone.

"Stop saying that" Red ordered Green annoyed.

"Sure" Green this time smirked at Red.

"I swear to god I'm gonna hurt you" Red warned again.

"Sure" Green said this time holding back a small chuckle.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, SHUT THE FUCK UP" Red shouted at Green.

Green surprised, looked at Red "whoa, aren't you a bit young for that language kid?"

"What are you my mother? And stop acting like your older than me, it's another thing you're doing that's annoying me" Red replied as he begin walking ahead.

* * *

Green first began to fully notice the appearance of the Raven, he was probably a little shorter than he was, no more than half an inch, he looked healthy, and could also tell that he was slightly muscular for his age, mainly because all that he was wearing was some worn-looking shorts that went down just below his knees. He liked what he saw, WAIT WHAT, never mind, continuing on. Looking back toward the top he saw that his black hair was a little long for a guy, reaching halfway down his cheeks and his fringe covering his eyes a little, as well as he had already noticed it was slightly curly in places, which reminded him of the nickname he came up with.

"Hey Curly Fries" Green mockingly called over to Red.

Red Stopped. "What?" he Raven spoke very seriously.

"I think we should stop, and talk about what we should do, I didn't have much of a plan before I got here" Green spoke back asking the Raven as he caught up to where he stopped.

Red turned and glared at Green, "What did you call me?".

Green slightly intimidated and nervous about Red's stare, hesitantly replied, "I called you curly frie-"

Before Green could react he was being pinned to the ground by Red who was this time glaring angrily at him, "Don't you _ever_ call me that again, I will smash your face in" he said calmly keeping eye contact with Brunet who had a scared look on his face.

Green spoke nervously "Red I'm-"

"Do you understand me?" Red said as he kept glaring at Green and tightened his grip on the brunet, who flinched at the increasing pain and now was too scared and shocked to reply.

"I said, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?" Red continued to shout at Green until he actually looked properly at the Brunet and realised that the Brunet was too scared to do anything; realising that he had caused this, quickly backed off the Brunet with shock on his own face about what he had done; Green sat up still looking a bit dazed, "Green I-" Red said as he moved back a little toward Green, causing the Brunet to flinch and move back.

* * *

Red POV

Red moved back and silently growled to himself, 'I'm such an idiot, I've fucking scared him half to death, a normal person would never have done that. I was right I am a monster.' He looked at Green and saw he was still a bit dazed and wasn't looking at him anymore. 'I should take this as my chance and run, get out of here before he snaps out of it and tells me to piss off, I don't think I could handle that happening'.

Red took one last glance at Green and he hadn't moved yet, and immediately he leaped up and started running away as fast as he could, 'fuck, I messed it up, he may have been the only person who ever would be friends with me and I fucking messed it-' "AHH" Red said surprised as a strange light appeared around him.

* * *

Green POV

'Whoa what was that? He went bonkers, whatever they did to him in there really has messed him up. Mental note to self, do not upset him like that again, I can't blame him though, I could tell in his eyes that it wasn't fully him, he wouldn't normally do something like that, he snapped out of it and now looks shocked at himself.'

"Green I-" Green flinched as Red moved closer.

'For fuck sake body that is not helping right now, I must still be a bit dazed, I still can't move properly, must be natural with being a 10 year old. Hurry up body snap out of it so I can talk to him before he does something stupid like running off, I can't let him run off like that he's a danger to himself and others and on top of that he needs my help, whether he wants it or not.'

'I think I got it', "R-", but before Green could finish Red quickly jumps up and runs off away from Green.

"Shit" Green says to himself as he finally snaps out of it. He gets up and puts his arm out, "IH MOVVERA" Green pronounces as small magic circle flashes quickly around his hand.

A light appears around Red as he runs, and he disappears and then reappears facing Green, as he slowly lowers his arm.

* * *

**OMG WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? ... ... find out when i actually post another chapter, so for now i'm the only one who knows so hope i don't die or something.**

**Red: Can i tell them?**

**Me: No.**

**Red: Pleeeeeease Green.**

**Me: No you dont even know anyway, it has not been written yet.**

**Red: i know i just wanted to mess with them.**

**Natsu: Hey when do i get too come in?**

**Me: *sighs* soon Natsu**

**Natsu: YES!**

**Me: this is what i have to deal with in my mind people.**

**Thanks again for reading, LIVE LONG AND PROSPER PEOPLE!**


	3. Breakdown

**Finally, another chapter lol, i know my writing be terrible, almost failed my English class lulz, anyway enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading :P**

**And sorry i don't own Pokemon or Fairy Tail :'(**

* * *

Normal POV

Red was shocked to find himself where he was, it had never occurred to him that Green could even use magic, never mind a powerful magic that could teleport people. He also found that even though Green was fine and had brought him back, he still felt like he wanted to run away, but resisting that, he didn't know what to say to say to Green, and was afraid about how the Brunet was going to react or even retaliate, especially with his magic.

Red trying to find the words, spoke out while lowering his head in regret; "Green I-I…"

"I'm sorry" Green interrupted before Red could continue, knowing and thinking that it was his own fault, he spoke in a regretful tone just as red was, "I shouldn't have ignored your warning and gone ahead and provoked you, it's not your fault".

* * *

Red POV

Red raised his head with surprise looking at the brunet, 'how could he blame himself and not me, I attacked him for a crappy reason, I overreacted'. He looked into Greens eyes reluctantly as Green spoke again.

Green spoke in a tone trying to reassure Red, explaining to him, "It's not your fault, it's _their_ fault, they were the ones who did whatever they did to you, and I can tell, it wasn't something pleasant".

Red balled his hands into fists, at the mention of the people who experimented on him, and was irritated that Green was talking as if he knew what he'd been through; "I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND" Red shouted at Green causing the Brunet to noticeably flinch, this causing Red to instantly calm down, 'damn it, I guess he is still a little shaken after all'.

Red looked down again, "I'm sorry, I never have been good at controlling my temper"; he looked up again, and saw Greens head was down a little and his eyes were avoiding the Raven.

Red sighed, "Come on, let's keep going", he softly dragged the Brunet along with him by his arm as he began to walk, snapping Green out of his thoughts and began to comply on his own; Red looked back again, catching the Brunets gaze and smiling back at him, causing red to quickly turn back before Green caught sight of his blush, "Okay, then" Red spoke in a sure tone, motivated.

* * *

Green POV

'He's right the baka does have a short temper lol (and again with earth slang), anyway I should remember that before either of us do something stupid again.' The Brunet thought to himself as he walked behind Red, 'also I wonder, even though he's been through something, that reaction wasn't just out of nowhere, maybe I should ask him about it at some point, defiantly not now though; besides, right now I need to think about where we should be going, Arceus did mention something about new Nakama, and her daughter, and if think I'm right in who her daughter is, then that means I'm fated to join a certain wizard guild; it's probably a good idea, especially for Red, but for now I think it's better if he just get used to me, a bunch of new people might be a bit much for him in his current state.'

* * *

Red POV

I looked as Green began walking next to me, I first began to take in what he looked like; he had light brown hair, it was slightly spiky in some places, and a streak of his fringe spiked across his face between his eyes, while the rest was on either side of his eyes, his hair overall went down to the bottom of his ears so I guess it's a little shorter than mine, looking down he was wearing a green bomber jacket zipped half way up, with an unzipped white hoodie underneath with the hood coming out over the jacket; beneath the hoodie he was wearing a black t-shirt with a strange symbol on the left side of the chest, I couldn't make all of it out, I also noticed a small chain around his neck I assumed it was a necklace but I couldn't see it from under his t-shirt , he was also wearing a backpack, it didn't look too full though; further down I noticed he was wearing dark brown pants that were slightly skinny, and on his feet were a pair of plain black skate shoes; overall he looked skinny and probably not slightly muscular like I am now, I think he looks pretty cute, especially when he smiles, I could look at him all day, I think I might even fanc-WHOA, WHOA, back to reality Red, get your thoughts make into the game.'

'Oh, yeah, I just remembered…'.

"Hey Green" Red spoke snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeh", He replied.

"I just remembered I wanted to ask you, where did a 10 year old learn magic like that? It didn't even occur to me that you could use magic, though in a way I think it's pretty cool" Red asked Green curiously.

"Heh, thanks" Green smiled and blushed feeling flattered by the compliment, "but it wasn't much, the ability to use magic was something given to me though, so in a way I suppose it's cheating really, but to be honest now, I probably can't use much anymore, so I wouldn't really like to push my luck with using anymore magic, so promise you're not gonna run away again okay?"

"I promise" Red smiled back, "but to be honest I'm kinda confused about half the stuff you just said" he continued while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, most people would be" Green replied.

* * *

Normal POV

Just as Green finished, he began to feel himself fall to ground as his legs gave in, and his body began to feel weak, "Red-", he tried to call out.

Red caught him before he fell completely, "Ah, Green don't go passing out on me man, you okay?" Red said worried.

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine, like I said I shouldn't really risk using much magic" Green managed to say back, avoiding falling asleep.

"No need to apologise, come on get on my back" Red replied back in a comforting tone.

"It's okay, you don't need to do that" Green managed to reply again.

"Tough, no complaining, you can't walk on your own" Red said, as he picked Green up onto his back and moved the Brunets arms around his chest where Green managed to hold on.

"Warm", Green said to himself. "Thanks Red, you're a good friend", he said to red as he rested his head next to Red's neck before finally falling asleep.

Red blushed, as he began to walk on.

* * *

**Time-skip – 2 Weeks**

* * *

Green POV

It was early afternoon, it was comfortably warm for a March day; Green was sitting on a fallen log sorting through the stuff that was in his backpack, there was a lot of it, most of it being supplies such as food, he'd sent Red on a trip to the close-by river to refill the water flasks that he also kept, other than that, there was clothes, a few personal items, most of them being devices Green had from home, with a portable solar charger to charge up the electrical ones such as his phone and iPod (he couldn't live without music), other than this there was other stuff for living outdoors such as sleeping bags and blankets, and a tent for when it rained (which was rare where they were); he managed to get this to all fit into his bag with room looking to spare using a perma-spell (permanent spell) on his bag which increased the inside volume, very handy in these situations.

While Green was sorting through his things, he was thinking about the past two weeks and Red.

'It's been two weeks since me and Red first meet and I think overall we have gotten closer, he seems a lot happier which is good and he also snaps at me less which is good, god he is scary when he's pissed, I feel afraid that at some points he looks angry enough to pick up a tree and throw it at me, thank god he hasn't though, and I've always managed to calm him down, even when it's my fault, I'm surprised he responds to me so well, it's a definite sign that he sees me as a close friend already, and to be honest I feel the same way; although the one thing that I can't seem to get from him is anything about his past especially the bureau stuff, in fact its whenever I try and talk about the past is when it's my fault he gets angry, but I can tell he must think that I couldn't understand the pain both physical and mental he went through, but to be honest…he's wrong.'

* * *

Red POV

While Green was in his thoughts, Red was coming back through a clearing in the bushes, carrying a couple of water flasks "Hey, I'm back, see I didn't run off, can you trust me now?" Red asked in and irritated tone, while placing the flasks next to the rest of the stuff.

"Sorry, I never meant it to seem like I didn't trust you" Green said back apologetically, "but I just don't want to run the risk you'd get lost or something, you do have no sense of direction" He retorted, while starting to giggle slightly; then he continued quietly and a little more serious, thinking Red wouldn't hear, "besides the last thing we need is people finding you".

Red narrowed his eyes at the Brunet, knowing he wasn't supposed to hear that, "and what's that supposed to mean?" He asked in a now annoyed tone.

"huh", Green looked at Red, now seeing he'd heard it, and feeling intimidated by his glare, "what is your deal?" he retorted again slightly freaked as he cringed by the Ravens glare.

"Oh I see, I get it know, you don't want me to go near other people do you" Red said calmly as he continued to glare at the Brunet, "You think I'm a danger to other people don't you".

Green now slightly irritated himself stands and faces the Raven, "It's more complicated than that".

Red moving back slightly, "so you're not denying it then" he says sounding a little more irritated.

Green sighs, "fine, you want the truth, yes that is party the reason why", this response causing Red to move back a little more and gave a slightly more annoyed stare, "but, it's not the main reason", as the Brunet continued Red relaxed his glare, confused at the response.

Green moving a bit closer too Red, talks in a more worried and friendly tone, "the main reason is because it's not a good idea for you, although I know you hate me talking about it, I know that their experiments haven't always gone too plan, at first the poor victim seems alright, but after a while things go wrong" Red now starting to look down in guilt as he knew where Green was going with his explanation, and Green continuing, with each word sounding more worried for Red "so what I'm saying is, I don't want something bad to happen to you, while your with some strangers that don't know what to do, or possibly even worse when you're on your own, alone and most likely damn well scared", by this point Green is holding onto the Ravens shoulders, while Reds head is still down feeling guilty that he thought badly of Green.

After a couple of seconds of silence between the boys, Red raised his head and looked at Green, and spoke in a sorry and guilty tone, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought-, anyway besides, trust me when I say that you don't have to worry about that, what I will admit is that I know I wasn't one of their usual experiments, what they did to me was a lot different," as red continued, he began speaking with more anger in his voice, "and although I hate to sound inconsiderate of the other victims, I know that what they did to me was much, and far more inhumane, and they did that to me, a 10 year old kid, THE BASTARDS, IF THEY WERENT ALREADY DEAD I'D FUCKING KILL THEM MYSELF, I'D BREAK EVERY BONE IN THEIR BODIES, BEFORE SMASHING THEIR SKULLS WITH MY BARE HANDS, I WANT THAT REVENGE" by this point Red was kneeling and punching the ground with each word.

Now stopping, he was breathing heavily and almost crying, he finished his monologue, "I need that revenge." He then looked up at Green who to his surprise wasn't looking at him with shock at his breakdown, but was looking at him with an expression that made him look almost uninterested but it still showed the understanding he felt towards him, almost as if he was expecting this; at that point Green held out his hand, Red took it and he got up, and immediately to Reds bewilderment Green abruptly pulled the Raven into a hug, which he accepted; after they let go, still looking at each other Green responded calmly, "you will", before turning and continuing sorting through his stuff.

Red feeling a little better smiled to himself, and started helping Green sort out his things; he picked up a rectangular shaped object that had glass on the front, "hey, what's this do?", he asked.

"Ah, that's something I had back home, it probably needs charging" Green replied.

"You and your home have weird things that I don't understand, where do you come from anyway" Red asked.

"Lol, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Green replied again as he carried on sorting.

* * *

**Timeskip - Night**

* * *

Green POV

'Is he asleep?' Green checked on Red as he was lying on the ground, 'it's funny, he's so weird he's rejected every offer I've made at giving him proper clothes, I had to make him where that cloak I had, at least he doesn't have a problem with washing, he probably feels detached from everybody else as well as civilisation because of what happened to him, refusing clothes is kinda extreme though, it must have been as bad as he says it was in that case'.

Green was sure that Red was asleep, so he went back over to the log and sat down, feeling himself starting to fall asleep he wanted to avoid it because of _that_ reason, Arceus had told him she had erased what was wanted erased, but a side effect was that other stuff would temporarily be forgotten too, and over the next couple of weeks he and Blue would remember that other stuff, but unfortunately for them, it's still mostly bad stuff and it only happens while sleeping.

But Green couldn't help himself from falling asleep, 'urrg, I give in, I just hope it won't be too bad tonight'.

* * *

**Flashback**

Green was standing there, slightly irritated listening to his little Nii-san trying to explain to him how he and his little cat got so muddy.

"It's not my fault Lector tricked me into the fields, he said there was a surprise" the boy tried to explain.

Green sighed, "Lector, stop messing with Sti-", Green stopped as his eyes widened; he began breathing heavily and fell to his knees in pain, "No it can't be…she can't be" Green said scared.

"Green-Nii what wrong?", the boy asked worried and slightly scared himself.

Green picked himself up, still in slight pain, "Sorry, I gotta go somewhere I won't be long, don't do anything stupid you two" he told the boy and the cat hovering next to him.

"Wait, take us with you, we don't wanna be alone", the boy pleaded with the Brunet.

"I'm sorry I can't, I won't be long" Green replied sorrily.

Before the boy could keep trying to argue, Green was surrounded in black shadows and disappeared.

Green reappeared in an opening in a forest with a large rock in the centre, as the shadows surrounding him quickly dissipated, he ran towards the rock, and at that moment, in front of him another cloud of shadows appeared and hen dissipated revealing Blue.

She had black hair, with half way down onwards being a dark blue colour, it reached sown just beneath her shoulders; she had blue eyes which had glasses in front of them, and around her neck was the chain of necklace that was the same as Greens. She was wearing a long dark blue wool jacket that had both a zip and toggles, and the sleeves were leather; below her waist she wore a short navy blue skirt going halfway down her thighs, and also tights the same colour to match; and on her feet she wore blue ankle high boots.

"So it wasn't a fluke then, Yellow's really-", Blue began to cry before she could finish, hugging Green.

"Yeh" Green could only say before beginning to cry himself.

"Oh Sam, why'd you have to die, we've already lost Gold, Crys and Saff to this stupid planet, now not you too" Blue sadly complained as she continued to cry.

"She took his place, the Dusks killed her; she died protecting someone she cared about, we can't argue with that" Green tried to comfort Blue but still crying himself.

"I know, but, we weren't even there, we should have been there, she shouldn't have died screaming, all on her own" Blue continued.

They continued hugging, while mourning the loss of the last of their best friends, still crying. After a few minutes they let go, wiping their eyes, they looked at each other knowing that they had to finish what Yellow was doing.

Green broke the silence, "So, we need to go find Natsu-"

**Flashback End**

* * *

Green woke up and immediately sat up; he could feel himself crying, he slid of the log and rested his head over the top of his knees as he tucked his legs in and put his arms around them, as he continued to cry, but now less silently as he remembered the memory.

"Oh Sam" he said to himself as he continued to cry; as he then began to sing:

"All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, n-

Before he could finish the lyrics, he began to cry more, this time a little louder than before; at this point the sun began to come up, and with it Red flinched at the light hitting his face.

Immediately Green quickly wiped away the tears, and turned as Red began to sit up and look at him with sleepy eyes, "morning, sleepy-head" Green said jokingly as he smiled at Red.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this latest chapter, wouldn't mind seeing some reviews too ;) New chapter should be soon too, already started it!**

**Red: Come on Green enough of the fluff stuff, when do we get to see some action?**

**Me: There hasn't been that much fluff Red.**

**Red: Good, fluff's stupid.**

**Me: Say what!?, hell no, bitch I will eat you (sorry I saw a gif on tumblr)**

**Blue: Green, you're a white dude, not some cliché sassy black woman.**

**Me: But cliché sassy black women are epic.**

**Blue: True, but yeh Red don't dis the fluff.**

**Red: What the fuck, are u guys talkin about, cliché what?**

**Me: Red it's an Earth thing**

**Red: A wha-?**

**Blue: Green you haven't written that far yet.**

**Me: Oh Yeah**

**Red: Idiot**

**Me: You can't talk stress-head.**

**Red: I swear I will hurt you.**

**Blue: You're only proving his point.**

**Red: *vein pop* SHUT UP BLUE.**

**Me: Lol, anyway thanks again for reading ;)**

**Oh and one last thing, that teleport shadow magic from the flashback, yes Kingdom Hearts.**


End file.
